For an example of a conventional push-out device for a fuel lid, PTL 1 is referred to. In FIG. 9(a) of the present application, a cross-sectional view of a push-out device 10 of PTL 1 is shown. The push-out device 10 of PTL 1 includes a case 40 having one end fixed to an automobile, a cap 50 fixed on another end of the case 40, a rod 60 slidably held inside the case 40, a boot 100, an urging mechanism 90 to urge the rod 60 in a direction protruding from an inside of the case 40, and a rotator 70 rotatably disposed on the rod 60.
As shown in FIG. 9(b) of the present application, the rod 60 includes a cam portion 61, slide protrusions 65 protruding from an outer circumference of the cam portion 61, and a stationary side cam portion 64 on a lower surface of the cam portion 61. As shown in FIG. 9(c) of the present application, the rotator 70 includes a movable side cam portion 72 formed on an upper surface thereof and engagement protrusions 73 on an outer circumference thereof. As shown in FIG. 9(d), the cap 50 includes a cylinder portion 52 having slide grooves 55 to receive the slide protrusions 65 of the rod 60 and the engagement protrusions 73 of the rotator 70, and lock grooves 56 formed on a lower side of the slide grooves 55 to lock the rotator 70 non-rotatably.
The push-out device 10 of PTL 1 is structured so that when the fuel lid is in a closed state, the rod 60 is retracted into the case 40 and the engagement protrusions 73 of the rotator 70 are locked to the lock grooves 56 as shown in FIG. 9(d) of the present application. When the fuel lid in the closed state is pushed in, the rod 60 is pushed into the case 40 causing the rotator 70 to move along with the rod 60, the stationary side cam 64 and the movable side cam portion 72 disengage from each other, and the engagement protrusions 73 of the rotator 70 also simultaneously disengage from the lock grooves 56 as shown in FIG. 9(e) of the present application. When the rod 60 is released, the urging mechanism 90 urges the rod 60 toward the fuel lid. The stationary side cam 64 and the movable side cam portion 72 abut against each other to rotate the rotator 70 and the engagement protrusions 73 slide along the slide grooves 55 as shown in FIG. 9(f) of the present application. The rod 60 abuts against the fuel lid and the fuel lid is opened.
Conversely, when the fuel lid in the open state is pushed to close, the rod 60 is pushed into the case 40. The engagement protrusions 73 of the rotator 70 slide along and out of the slide grooves 55 as shown in FIG. 9(e) of the present application, and the stationary side cam 64 and the movable side cam portion 72 disengage from each other. When the rod 60 is released, the urging mechanism 90 urges the rod 60 toward the fuel lid. The stationary side cam 64 and the movable side cam portion 72 abut against each other to rotate the rotator 70, and the engagement protrusions 73 engage the lock grooves 56 as shown in FIG. 9(d) of the present application. The fuel lid is closed.
For another example of a conventional push-out device for a fuel lid, PTL 2 is referred to. In FIG. 10(a) of the present application, a cross-sectional view of a push-out device of PTL 2 is shown. The push-out device of PTL 2 includes a housing 10, a cover 14 fixed on another end of the housing 10, a flexible cap 60 mounted on the cover 14, a pushbar 20 slidably held inside the housing 10, a spring 22 to urge the pushbar 20 in a direction protruding from an inside of the housing 10, and a ring 36 rotatably disposed on the pushbar 20.
As shown in FIGS. 10(a), 10(b) of the present application, the pushbar 20 includes grooves 40 extending in an axial direction of the pushbar 20, rises 48 protruding from an outer circumferential surface of the pushbar 20 at a position above the grooves 40 in the axial direction, rises 52 protruding from the outer circumferential surface of the pushbar 20 and arranged between the rises 48 in a circumferential direction of the pushbar 20, and locking recesses 46 arranged between the grooves 40 in the circumferential direction and below the rise 52. As shown in FIG. 10(c) of the present application, the ring 36 is rotatably received in a cavity 18 of the housing 10. The ring includes protrusions 38 protruding from an inner circumferential surface of the ring 36.
The push-out device of PTL 2 is structured so that when the fuel lid is in a closed state, the pushbar 20 is retracted into the housing 10 and the protrusions 38 of the ring 36 are locked to the locking recesses 46. When the fuel lid in the closed state is pushed in, the pushbar 20 is pushed into the housing 10 and the protrusions 38 of the ring 36 disengage from the locking recesses 46 and slide along a surface of the rises 52. When the pushbar 20 is released, the spring 22 urges the pushbar 20 upward so that the protrusions 38 of the ring 36 slide along a surface between the grooves 40 in the circumferential direction and into the grooves 40. Then, the pushbar 20 slides upwardly toward the fuel lid to abut against the fuel lid and the fuel lid is opened.
Conversely, when the fuel lid in an open state is pushed to close, the pushbar 20 is pushed into the housing 10. The protrusions 38 of the ring 36 slide along the grooves 40 and slide along the surface of the rise 48. When the pushbar 20 is released, the spring 22 urges the pushbar 20 upward and the protrusions 38 of the ring 36 slide toward the locking recesses 46. The protrusions 38 are locked to the locking recesses 46 and the fuel lid is closed.